


121: “Liar, liar, pants on fire!” - “Seriously, you two are worse than a child.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [121]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, Random & Short, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	121: “Liar, liar, pants on fire!” - “Seriously, you two are worse than a child.”

**121: “Liar, liar, pants on fire!” - “Seriously, you two are worse than children**

* * *

"Can one of you explain why I get callings from the president of Disneyland that an unknown jet that was soon identified as one of Wakanda's royal family personal jets has landed down in Disneyland." T'Challa demanded staring down Erik and Shuri. T'Challa glanced between both his husband and his sister but neither seemed willing to open their mouth.

"Fine then neither of you will be joining me on visit to Italy next week."

"Oh hell nah! It was big head over here!"

"Liar! Erik wanted a churro from Disneyland!"

"Oh hell nah! Princess over here demanded I take her to Disneyland because your always too busy!"

"He's lying brother!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"Your the liar!"

"Seriously, you two are worse than children."


End file.
